parent tragidy at the curtis's
by animalsare4life
Summary: Ok this was my first fic to write so the firdt six or seven chapters are not the best.The story was fixed up on some chapters. ponyboy is 6 soda and steve is nine and everyone else in the gang in is the same age as they were in the book. please r&r. I put
1. Default Chapter

I was at home, baby-sitting my little brothers untill my parents got off work when I heard someone knocking on the door. I went and answered the door and there stood a woman with a brief case. She looked kinda uncomfortable being here.  
  
"Are you Darrell Shayne Curtis Jr?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," I replied.  
  
"I got some bad news, your parents will not be comeing home ever again," she said. Then she continued, "they were in a car accident on their way home", she said.  
  
"What will happen to my brothers?" I asked her.  
  
"The state said that we will hand custody over to you if you keep yourself and them out of trouble,"  
she said, then she left.  
  
I have custody over my little brothers, Soda, who is nine and Pony who is six. How was I going to take care of them and work both of my jobs? I found myself wondering.  
  
"Hey, Soda, Pony, come here. I got to talk to you," I called to my brothers. I set both of them on my lap and sighed and said 'Mom and Dad ain't ever coming home."  
  
"How come?" Soda asked.  
  
"They died in a car wreck on the way home," I said.  
  
Then both of my brothers started crying. I held them in my lap trying to calm them. Thats when Two-bit and Johnny walked in.  
  
"Hi, Darry," they started then stopped, noticing that both of my brothers were crying. "Whats wrong?" Two-bit asked me. I sighed and told him and Johnny about what happened to my parents. They both said they were sorry and Two-bit came and took Soda and held him trying to calm him. then Johnny walked over and picked up my youngest brother, Ponyboy. He was telling him they were okay as he walked around holding Pony.  
  
We finished what seemed like an impossible job. I took both of my brothers to my bedroom and laid them on my bed so they could sleep.  
  
I walked into the liveing room, finding Soda and Johnny sitting on the couch and being very exhausted.  
  
"Thanks for y'all's help," I said, giving them each a Pepsi.  
  
"What are you goin' to do with them?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I don't know," I admitted. "You have to work tomorrow and you can't just as well take the day off," Johnny replied.  
  
"I know," I said.  
  
"I'll watch Pony during the day and Soda will pick him up after school and come and help me out till you get off at eight," Johnny spoke.  
  
i got this help from dracori who is on fan fics thanks alot you rock.  
she wrote some awesomes fic you'll outta check them out. 


	2. Parent tragity at the Curtis's

Chapter 2 This will be in Johnny's, Soda, and Twobit's pov. please enjoy the chapter. The more reviews I get on this story the quicker i'll update it. 

Its the following day. Darry's pov

"Get up you two." I said to my little brothers. "Were up." they whined. They hate getting up early in the morning. "Come on hurry up you go to school Soda and Ponyboy you are staying here with Johnny." I informed them. They got up and got dressed and met me in the kitchen. "Here." I said handing them both chocholate cake. We ate rather quickly and I was off with Soda, who I dropped off at school.   
Johnny's POV

"Hey Ponyboy you wanna watch some cartoons?" I asked the small boy. " No." He repled. He came over to me and crawled into my lap. "whats up?" I asked him. " The roof and the sky." he replyed. I wonder who taught him that. " Whens Darry comeing home?" Ponyboy asked. "In a few hours when he gets off work." I assured him. He did not looked assured but he just shook his head confirming he understood.   
" What do you want to do?" I asked him. He remained silent. I was in for a long day I could already tell. I will do this everyday if I have to if it helps Darry out. "Want me to read you a story?" I asked sure he would want me to. He shook his head no. Tears started streaming down is face. "Whats wrong?" I asked. " I miss my mommy and dady." he cryed. " I know, its okay i'm here." I comforted. It took a lot of my energy to calm him down. I fell sorry for them looseing but their parents at an early age.   
Not long after POnyboy calmed down that he fell asleep in my arms. I layed him on his bed and walked back in to the liveing room to watch tv while he slept. I turned the volume down so I could hear if Pony woke. :ahhhhhhh!" I heard a scream comein from Pony's room. I ran up to his room as fast as i could a took the small child in my arms trying to calm him.   
" Did you have a nightmare?" I asked. He shook his head slightly TO let me no I guessed right. "What happened in the dream?" I asked. " I don't remember, but it ws scary." he sobbed. I held him close and took him to the liveing room to watch tv. He sat on me quitly trying to keep focus on the tv, which he felled to do. I did not know what to say to him so I remained quit as well just watching him.

THis takes place after Twobit picks Soda up from school. Twobits pov

" Hey Johnny, Hey Pony." I greetd as Soda and me walked into the house. Ponyboy went straight over to Soda. I walked over and sat next to Johnny were he told me about his days events. " A nightmare huh! that he can not remember." I spoke aloud to myself. "Yes." Johnny answered to confirm I was correct.   
We has an easy time the rest of the afternoon. Darry walked in the house while we watched tv. " Hey" he greeted "how did it goe?". Johnny sent Soda and Pony out of the room to go play. Johnny and I explained to Darry the days events. Hey had a weird look on his ace a scared kinda worried look.   
We sat thier in silence for a minute. " A nightmare?" DArry asked to make sure he was correct. " Yes." we confirmed. "Okay, thanks for watching them for me." he said mefore dis appearing to find his brothers. DArry's pov

" Hey guyzs." I greetd. Pony ran over and hugged me and held me tight. " ITs okay buddy i'm mot going any were." I said. THe rest of the night went smoothly. I had a few monor problems geting them to bed and thats all.

Sorry if you think the chapter is short. I hope you kepp reading the fic. please review I appreciate it. In the next chapter i'm gonna reconized who reviewed the story so far.


	3. daycare for ponyboy

Ale curtis-cartor, koolgirl'slilsis, angel's chick, and Dracori thanks so much for the reviews.

authors note: okay I am going a different way then I was planning. I hope you like it. I am hopeing to make it a good lenght story. If you have any questions are have an idea for the story email them to me at

summary- okay Darry figures out what to do with Pony while he is at work. He takes him to daycare. To find out how it goes please read and review. Thanks for the reviews I recieved.

Darry's pov

The next morning I woke Soda and Pony. "Get ready the both of ya's. Pony you are not staying here with Johnny.''I said. Pony looked at me tiredly. They got ready and came to eat breakfast. Johnny walked in the door along with Twobit. "Hey" I called. "hi" they called. " Johnny I do not need ya'll to watch Pony I am takeing him to daycare." I annouced. "Okay" they chimed. I gathered my brothers up and headed them to the truck.

I dropped Soda off at school and headed to the daycare. "What are we doing here?" Ponyboy asked when we pulled into the daycare parking lot. "This is the daycare you will be staying at while i'm at work.' I said. He gave me a weird look.

"Hello" a women greeted us when I walked in. " Um... yes I enrolled my brother here and he is suppose to begin today." I said. " Okay follow me." the women instructed. She led us into a room were thier were some little kids and a bunch of toys. "Look Pony." I said as He looked around. "I don't wanna stay here." Pony cried. " You will be just fine." I assured him.

He looked at me. "Please Darry I don't want to stay." he cryed again. " Ponyboy Micheal Curtis cut out the whineing." I warned. He justed started to cry. "come here baby." I said. He came over and I hugged him. I looked at my watch I had to go or I would be late. " I have to go buddy." I said. I was walking off and Pony ran after me calling my name. A lady who worked their came over and picked him up trying to calm him down. I left and went to work. I really hope they were able to colm him down because ever since the death of our parents it was not easy.

I guess people could tell I was worried about something, because I was working harder then normal. When my shift finally ended I swung by Soda's school to pick him up. He smiled when he got in. " Were probaly going to have a fussy kid?' I warned. "we are who?" Soda asked. "Ponyboy" I exclaimed.

"Oh, okay." he said. we arrived at the daycare and we walked in. Ponyboy ran over to us and threw his arms around my neck. "Its okay i'm here." I comforted. He just dug his face in my shoulder and cryed. "Thanks" I said before leaveing. WHEN we got to the truck I tried to get Pony in but he would not let go of me. "Let go and get in." I instucted. He finally did after a little bit of convinceing.

When we arrived home I ended up carrying Pony in the house. I have a feeling he is not going to be easy to get up in te morning cause he knows were he has to go. I came in the house and fixed dinner. Pony kept eyeing me. I wander if he is mad at me but just wants to be in my arms for the feeling of safety. Ponyboy walked into the kitchen and held his arms out to me wanting to be picked up. I did what he wanted and picked him up. " Darry" he said. "yeah little man" I said. "Promise me please that I don't have to go back to the daycare." he said. "Thats the only place to take you kiddo." I said. "Please Darry don't make me go." he cryed. "how about I take you to work with me tommorrow? Will that work?" I asked. He shook is head.

"Hey pony why are you scared at the daycare?" I asked Pony. " I don't like you leaveing me." he said. "I have to leave you was not that bad staying with Johnny." I said. "I don't like being with strangers." he cryed. "oh, okay." I said. " How about you go and play with Soda." I stated. I put him down and he disappeared. I finished dinner and called my brothers to the table. We ate and just had basic conversations.

After dinner I started the hard task of geting the youngsters to bed. They had a little bit of fuss about going to bed. I read them a story before turning out thier lights wich they seemed to enjoy. I went to my own room and layed on my bed and before I knew it I fell asleep. I had a peacefull night. I was so comfortable. I managed my brothers really well that night and I was happy thats the fact I probally slept so well.

The next mornig I got up and went to fix breakfast. When I went in thier I ws suprised to see Ponyboy sitting in the frontroom watching tv. "What are you doing up so early kiddo?" I asked. " I don't know I just woke up and came down here." he said. "Wanna goe wake Soda for me?" I asked. " Yeah sure." he said before disappareing in to his and Soda's room. Breakfast went well. After eating we headed out the door. I dropped Soda off at school and started to drive away. "Okay you gotta behave while your at my work." I said. "Okay" he said with a grin.

okay so how do you like it. Please review and again thanks for the reviews. The next chapter will be about Ponyboy being at work with Darry and somem else I just don't know yet. I want to make some sort of different situations in the chapters. I want to make the story at least 10 chapters long. bye! 


	4. work

Chapter 4 work trouble

HI! I hope you like this chapter thanks for the reviews. Okay this chapter will be a lil weird. In one chapter I am going to try to make it a comedy one. For all those people who wants a good laugh.Darry is not at the house roofing job its his second job.

DARRY'S POV ALWAYS

We arrived at my work. "Stay with me Pone." I instructed. He grabbed my hand as we headed in the building. I work at a hardware store. "HEy Darry and who might this be." Mrs. shan asked looking at Ponyboy. " This is my youngest brother Ponyboy." I said. " Nice to meet ya." she said to Pone. "HI" Ponyboy said. Mrs.Shan just smiled at him.

I took Pony to the back room. "Hey Darell" Jase and SIndy both greeted. I saw Sindy had brought her son to work today. "Hey David." Said. "Hi darry." He said. I have known David for along time. "Hey POnyboy this is David." I sadi. " "Hey david." Pony exclaimed excitedly.  
"GEt to work." our boss called. "Ponyboy you stay here and play with David. I have to work okay."I informed him. He shook his head yes and walked over and started playing with David.

"David will be picked up in about an hour." Sindy said. "Okay, he'll need to take a nap about that time anyways." I said. I begin to wonder the longest he will sleep is an hour. Hopefully he will be occupied with something after David leaves. I worked for an hour and went back to the back room to check on Pony sice David just left.

"Hey Pony you need to take a nap." I instructed. "I don't want a nap." he whined. "Well I don't care your takeing one anyways." I said. Some how I knew he would put up a fuss. " But Darry I don't wanna sleep." he cryed. "now" I said sternly. " Please Darry I am not tired." he whined. " Okay I have a deal you have to at least lay down but you do not have to sleep." I said. "fine" He sighed. I layed him down in the corner and I could tell he would fall asleep after laying here for a little while.

I went back to work intill time to go home, because I only worked four hours today. I walked back into the back room. "you ready to go Pony?" I asked when I walkedin. I looked around and did not see him."Pony" I called. I walked around the store for him. I decide to look out back. I looked around and I spotted him on a pile of wood. "Ponyboy Micheal Curtis" I yelled. He looked at me and started makeing his way down the pile. HE ran over to me and held his hands out confirming he wanted to be picked up.

I went ahead and picked him up and held him. I was relieved that I found him and he was safe. After a couple of minute I started to get angry. "What were you doing out here when I told you to stay in the back room."I yelled. "I'm sorry" he whispered. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "If you want to come to work with me and not to daycare then you have to mind me you hear?" I asked calmly. He shook his head. He layed his head on my shoulder. I walked into the store to get ready to leave. I picked up my equipment and I was still holding Ponyboy who had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I walked to the truck and got Ponyboy in and got in myself. Pony remained asleep the whole time. When I got home I went around to his side of the truck and picked him up. " Hey baby wake up were home." I said. He looked up at me sleeply. "Hey Darry" he said. "Sleep well" I asked. "yeah" he said sleeply. "I told ya you needed a nap did'nt I?" I asked grinning at him. "ahuh." he said. He is so cute when he just wakes up.

We got into the house. I almost forgot I only had a four hour shift so Soda would not be home yet. I layed Pony down on the couch and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. Soda ariived home wiht Twobit and Johnny a couple hours later. Pony had just woke up. I saw Pony and Soda giggleing. They were probaly up to something.

I hope you liked the chapter I will try to update soon. 


	5. uh oh

CHAPTER 5 'UH OH'

This chapter Soda starts doing things and getting in some trouble. Thier is some comedy in this chapter. This chapter will tell if Pony ends haveing to go back to daycare or gets to continue going to work with Darry. Thanks for all the reviews.

This takes place the next morining after the day in the last chapter.

I got up the next morinig ready to face another day of work, wich to day I have an 8 hour shift. I hope Ponyboy will obey me. I headed towards the kitchen and fixed breakfast before awakeing my brothers. They got up and came down for breakfast.

We were rushed to get Soda to school, but we made it. We dropped him off and headed off to my work. We pulled into the parking lot and parked the truck. " You better obey me today. Do you hear me?" I said."Okay" Ponyboy said. We walked into the hardware store. We said our hello's before finding out David would not be here. "Get to work" the boss called. " Ponyboy, you better stay in here." I warned. I worked for 2 hours before going to check on Ponyboy. Actually it was my 1st chance because I had to work the register and we were packed and busy. I saw he was asleep and immediately relieved Thier would not be a fuss to get him to lay down.

I walked back over to the cash register and worked for about 20 minutes before haering a screm from the back room. I forgot about my work at the second and raced to the back room to check on my brother. He was drenched in sweat and moveing around. I walked over to him and picked him up. "Its okay baby." I comforted. Soon he stopped yelling and calmed a little. I decided to take him with me to the cash register so I won't get in trouble for leaveing like that. Pony kept his arms wrapped around my neck.

People looked at him and gave me a strange look, but I ignored them and did my job. After a hour of work it was time for our lunch break. I met Jase at a table and me and Pony ate lunch with him. Pony ws not very scared any longer, but I decided to keep him with me when we went back to work. I held him in my arm the whole day. When my shift finally ended we went home. I was not ready to hear what I heard when I got home.

"Today we went to pick up Soda from school and he had hit a girl in the face. We lectured him and jumped all over him and sorry about that, but guys just don't hit girls." Twobit explained.

" Sodapop Patrick Curtis, you are in trouble. You know not to hit anyone and exspecially a girl. I can not believe this. You are suppose to be setting examples for your little brother. I cannot believe it. You are grounded from chochlate for 3 weeks." I yelled.

"Please Darry I won't ever do it again. Please don't ground me from chochlate. It will kill me. I swear I won't do it again." Soda whined.

I did not feel sorry for him. "Go to your room for a while I don't want you around me for a while." I said. "fine" Soda cryed before raceing up to his room. I went into the kitchen and cooked dinner. We had a silent dinner. After dinner I got Pony and Soda in the bath and I cleaned up in the kitchen. Then I got my brotherss to bed. 


	6. linda

AN OLD FRIEND

I awoke and dragged myself out of bed. I went into the kitchen and fixed breakfast. Once breakfast was prepared I went and woke up my brothers. They came down ti eat. As I was cutting the cake up Johhny, Twobit, Steve, and Dally walked in. I passed pieces out to everyone except Soda. He looked suprised that I really grounded him from chochlate. I went to finish geting ready for work after I made sure my brothers had thier plates and were eating.

I had a eight hour shift because it was Saturday. Since thier is no school on SAturdays Soda is staying here with Johnny and Twobit. I had decided to take Pony to work with me even though Johnny offered to watch him. I was just about done getting ready when i heard a scream and Pony start to cry. I walked into the kitchen and over to Pony who was lyeing on the floor crying. "What happened little man?" I asked. He did not speak a word but held his hands out. I picked him up and carried him to the dink and cleaned him up. After I had finished cleaning him up I picked him up and asked " Now what happened little man?" He looked at me before starting "Soda said I had to give him my cake. When I didn't he pushed me on to the floor and kicked me before takeing my cake." he cryed.

"Its okay now baby I won't let him hurt you again." I said. He shook his head. He hung on to me. "You ready to go little man?" I asked. "Yup" he answered. We headed to the door and as we walked out I saw Soda and gave him a threating look be fore walking out the door.

I drove to to the hardware store for work. " Pony you want to stay with me or in the backroom by yourself?" I asked. " I want to stay with you." he answered. we walked intot he backroom so I could prepare for work. " Curtis you got the register." the boss called. As I worked Pony just srood aound. "Darry" I heard POny say tugging on my shirt. " Yeah little man?" I asked. He held his hands out to be picked up. I picked him up and he instantly laid his head on my shoulder. "Is this what you wanted little man?" I asked. "yup" he said. 


	7. a old friend

Parent Tragedy at the Curtis's

author note- I am sorry for the long wait. This chapter ia actually an old friend. The last chapter did not save correctly and deleted this patr so I will make it longer. I know its been along wait but Ihope you'll be pleased with the chapter.

Darry's POV

I stood checking people out holding Ponyboy. "What a cute kid. Is he your son?" A womaen around my age who was checking out asked.  
"Thanks! He is my brother."I said. "Doing your parents a favor?" she asked trying to be friendly. "In away I got costudy over them." I answered. "They were uncapable of takeing care of them any longer?" she asked. "In away you can say that. They died in a car accident." I said. I very much hated getting on the subject of my parents.

She looked at my name tag I have to wear on my shirt. "Hey your Darry. I'm Linda. We were friends through school." she said. "Oh my gish! Long time no see. How have you been?" I asked. "I've been okay. Now any ways." She answered.

"I'm glad." I said. "Is that Sodapop? I excepected him to be older? she asked. "No this is my other younger brother Ponyboy. Soda is at hom with Twobit and Johnny." I answered. "Oh! Hi Ponyboy!"she said to my kid kid brother. "Hi" Ponyboy said quitly.

"I have a son who's a little younger then him. He's five. I am a single mother Chris's dad left and we divorced. Chris is my son's name." Linda said.

"Maybe we can meet up tommorrow at the arcade and let my brothers meet your son and we can talk. I don't know about Soda he has been acting up lately. I will have to keep an eye on him. Actually I just grounded him from chochlate not to long agoe so maybe he'll learn."I said.

"Seems like you have your arms full with your brothers." she said. " Sometimes" I said. "Well i'll meet you at the arcade at four in the after noon tommorrow." I said handing her the stuff she just bought. "Have a good day." I called after her.

"I'm hungry."Pony whispered."Lunch is in ten minutes." I assured him. When the lunch bell rung I took Pony to the back room to get our lunches. We ate luch quickly. After finishing up our lunched we had fifteen minutes before I had to go back to work. I took Ponyboy outfront so he can play a little and stretch his legs.

The rest of the work day was not hard. I had check out the whole day. I was relieved thier were hardly any customors to check out. Ponyboy slept with his head on my shoulder most of the time.

We went home as soon as the day ended. I walked in to find Twobit passed out and Johnny hevily breath and tierd sitting on the couch. "What up?" I asked. "Your brother kept hitting and kicking us and running arounthe house." Johnny answered. "I'm sorry i'll make it up to you I promise. I really appreciate it." I said. I handed him Ponyboy who was half awake and half asleep.

I went to my brothers room to try and find Soda. Soda was siting on his bed. "Sodapop Patrik Curtis!I yelled. He looked up at me. "You better cut the crap. You know how to behave first your brother and now them. You are staying in here for along time."I said before leaveing.

I walked downstairs to find Johnny and Pony asleep. Johnny was on the couch and Ponyboy was on top of him. I crept to the kitchen trying not to wake them.

A little later they all were awake. Ponyboy was playing cars with Johnny and Twobit. They were all raceing thier cars. I fixed dinner we all ate. I made Soda stay in his room and eat. After dinner I gave Ponyboy a bath and cleaned on the kitchen. After Twobit and JOhnny left to hang out for a while Pony came to the kitchen. "Darry will you play with me?" he asked. "Not right now." I answered. " Okay" he said exiting.

I let Pony sleep with me because I was weary of wht Soda would do. The next morning I got up and fixed breakfast. I let my brothers sleep since I did not work to day.

authors note- Read the next chapter to see how Ponyboy and Soda get along with Chris. Sorry its not the longest chapter I know. I hope you enjoyed it though. 


	8. Chris and Linda

Parent tragedy at the Curtis's

Hey thanks to all the reviews! Man I think its funny lookin back at this story. This was like my first fic to write and I look back of how it looks compared to my newer ones. I have to laugh. Any ways please don't count the previous chapters against it now! Thanks again!

Takes place after Darry cooks breakfast and is waking up his brothers.

Darry's POV

"Get up Pony." I say shaking him gently. "I don't wanna." he says putting a pillow over his head. "Come on we have plans today." I tell him. "Ok" Pony says getting out of bed. "Darry?" he asks. "Yeah" I say. "Can I have some sprite?" he asks. "Not in the morning kiddo." I say. "Please" he persist. "A little bit as long as you eat your breakfast." I say giving in. "Thanks Darry." he says giving me a hug.

I walked into Soda's room. "Get up Soda" I say. "Ok! Ok!" he says. "Soda look at me. You need to appoligize to Johnny and Two-bit for being mean yesterday and today you better be nice at the arcade." I warn. "Ok" Soda said. I followed him to the kitchen. "Pony what are you doing climbing on the cabinet?" I ask grabbing him off of it. "I was trying to get the sprite." Pony said. "Your not suppose to climb on the cabinets. Next time wait nad i'll get it for you." I say. "I'm sorry" Pony said. "It's ok" I say. I set him down on his chair to eat. I went to the cabinet and got the sprite and put some in a cup for Pony. "Here you go." I say. "Thank You." Pony said. "You want some Soda?" I ask. "Yes please" Soda answered. I gave him a cup. "Thanks" he replyed.

I finally got to sit down and eat my breakfast. After I finished Johnny. Two-bit, Steve, and Dally came loafing through the door. "Hey" they greeted. "Hi" I greet. "Yall want some breakfast?" I ask getting the plates out. "Duh" they answered. "Johnny! Two-bit i'm sorry for being mean and disrepectful yestrday." Soda said. "It's cool" they said. Before long all the breakfast food was gone.

"Darry can I go play outside?" Soda asked me. "Ok! But don't leave this yard." I say. Soda took off outside. I cleaned up around the house intil about 2"30. "Pony" I call. "Yeah?" he calls coming out of his room. "Bath time." I say. "But Darry I took one yesterday besides its not night time." Pony complained. "Just take a bath will ya?" I ask. "No! Its not time yet." Pony complained. "Now" I say. "No" he says back to me. "Ponyboy Curtis quit back talking me." I say. "But its not fair. Why do I have to take a bath right now?" Pony asked starting to cry. "So you'll be clean." I say. I wanted him and Soda to be clean before we met Linda and Chris. "Can't I take one later?"he asked. "No you need one now" I say. "But I wanna finish my car race." Pony cryed. "Finish it later." I say getting tired of it. "Your mean." Pony said going into his room and closing the door trying his best to slam it.

I walked right into his room adn Pony was playing with his cars on the floor. "Vroom" Pony said moving his cars. I went over and picked him up. "Ahhhhh" he scremed. "Pony!" I say loudly. He looked up at me. "Darry please I don't wanna take a bath." Pony said. "You always like taking baths." I say. "If I take a bath i'll go down the drain." Pony cryed. I laughed. "Pony you won't go down the drain. I promise." I say. "Really?" Pony asked. "Really" I say. "Ok! Bath time" Pony said heading towards the bathroom. I followed close behind. Man the kid cracks me up. Going down the drain? Man whats next.

I start the water for Pony. "I'm sorry for back talking." Pony said. "You know what?" I ask. "What?" Pony asks. "You are once weird kid." I say lifting him into the tub. I quickily washed him. "Darry can I play in the tub for a while?" Pony asked. "Not now we got go somewhere." I say. "Ok" Pony said standing up while I wrapped a towel around him and lifte him from the tub. "Tub" I say to Soda once I passed him.

I gave Pony a pair of jeans and a blue shirt to put on. By time we was all showered and dressed it was 3:30. "Lets go" I say. We leave out the door and head for the ardcade. I can not wait to get to talk to Linda. She's really good looking in sweet. Maybe i'll have a chance to get with her.

I helped my brothers out once we got to the arcade. I grabbed Pony's hand as we walked through the parking lot. Linda was already in the arcade once we got there. "Hey" I greet. "Hi Muscle Man." she joked. "This is my son Chris." she says lifting Chris up. Chris looked alot like her. He had blond hair and her big brown eyes. "This is my brother Soda" I say pointing ot Soda. "And you know Pony." I say. "Pony! Soda! This is Chris." I say. "Hi Chris" Pony said. We took the kids over to play in the ball pin.

"So how have you been?" I asked Linda. "Ok now that i'm not with Chris's dad." she answered. "Well i'm glad you been good." I say. It is hard not to stare at her. She is so prettty. Her eyes sparkleing. She is an amazing person. "Do you have any kids?" she asked me. "No only brothers." I say. "Darry i'm so glad i'm able to see you again." she said smiling.

We talked about how we been and our jobs. "Hey baby!" A guy said coming up to Linda. "Hey Seth" she said kissing him on the cheek. "Here is Diane" he said handing her over a baby girl. "Hi Diane mommy missed you" she said kissing the babys head. "Cya at home Sweety." the guy said. No! Why? I thought she was single. There goes my chances with her. Why in the hell is everyone taken?

"Thats my husband Stuart." she said. "He seems nice." I say. "Thanks.This here is my daughter Diane." she says. "Hi Diane" I say. I look over to where my brothers where and they where happily playing wiht Chris. "I got to go." I said to Linda. "See you later then?" she ask. "Yeah" I say. I got my brothers anf left in a hurry. Once in the truck I about cryed. Linda had been my high school girl friend. I loved her and still cared about her even though they had broke up. He drove home in silence.

Ok I hope this chapter is far better then my other ones. See I started this story when I was big Sis. Well hoped ya liked. Take Care!

animalsare4life'

P.S, Drink the red Bunny!


End file.
